bloodstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Lore
The Lore of Bloodstar is mysterious and tangled, but there are a few answers we can wrestle from the dark myths ... The Creation The event that took place farthest back in time was the Creation. At that time, the only living force was the Creator. It was not really a person, or monster, or intelligence -- it was simply a pulsing force. The Creation took place because somehow, the Creator felt loneliness. That transition made the Creator think, feel, and have a mind of its own. Thus, it created things. It created four worlds, Azuremyst, Bloodstar, Darkscythe, and Lifeshroud. On Azuremyst, it placed tropical islands and thick fogs. On Bloodstar, it placed solid land and a reddish light. On Darkscythe, it placed night, shadow, and darkness. And no one knows what happened on Lifeshroud -- only mangled tales of the power to destroy all creation, and bend the Creator into a new force. The Fountains of Creation After it created the four worlds, the Creator began to wish for life. So it created four Fountains of Creation to sustain life forms weaker than itself. It placed one on each planet -- the Sapphire Palace on Azuremyst, the Ruby Tower on Bloodstar, the Obsidian Necropolis on Darkscythe, and the Diamond Citadel on Lifeshroud. At once, the Fountains created life. Out sprang many races of creatures that began to populate the worlds. The Creator was pleased. Now, the peculiar thing happened on Bloodstar. A nomadic group of tribespeople wandered to the Ruby Tower, and were drawn to the magic of creation that it held. Quickly, they advanced in technology and learned to wield magic of their own. This group was the elves. They made the first civilization, built the city of Thaethin, and appointed Queen Aelyra to lead them. It so happened that Queen Aelyra was especially interested in the power of the Ruby Tower. She sent a group of special elves with a natural affinity to magic to investigate to corridors and rooms of the Tower. These elves were immensely loyal, and after seven centuries (elves were immortal at that time), they found the answer: the Ruby Tower was a Fountain of Creation. Separation of the Elves The glory of the elves did not last. Soon, a rival tribe of orcs attacked and set fire to the homes of the peaceful inhabitants of Thaethin. The elves retreated to the Keep, and planned what to do. By that time, about a third of the elves were investigating the Ruby Tower. Those elves, or the Nyhlin, voted to attack and retaliate against the orcs, reasoning that otherwise, the war would not end. The other elves, the Luclyhan, believed otherwise -- that the orcs would leave after a few more months. The argument lasted for eight days and eight nights, until finally Queen Aelyra intervened. She said that they would wait a few more months before retaliating. Her proposal was met with much agreement, and so they followed her plan. Five months passed, and the orcs did not relent. The elven supplies were running low. The Luclyhan wished to wait longer, but Aelyra unleashed the elven armies, which clashed with the orcs. The battle raged for three years until the Creator couldn't bear to see his creations fight amongst each other.